Predator vs Prey
by UnidentifiedUser
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina may be in training to become a huntress, but a dark stroll through campus of Beacon Academy shows just how defenseless she can be.


Velvet's heart pounded in her chest as she walked as quickly as she could through the dark halls of Beacon Academy. The walls seemed to amplify each step she took, every swish from the skirt of her school uniform causing her more fear as she knew it would draw attention from any potential predators. She didn't truly believe that she was being hunted, of course; she knew that her fears were completely irrational. However, she always had a fear of walking in the dark alone. The only light she could see with was the moonlight pouring through the windows and the small amount of light that her Scroll generated. Most of her fellow Faunus race could see well in the dark, but Velvet was not born with that ability. It would have been a very useful ability, especially at a time such as this. Her mind was playing tricks on her in the darkness of the halls, each shadow seemed to be a threatening figure, each small noise made her jump.

What made the situation worse for Velvet was that she didn't have her weapon with her. She wished desperately that she had it by her side, it would've provided her with the protection she needed to feel at least a little safer. Thinking about this only quickened her pace. Ahead of her, she saw the hallway reaching a turn. She crept along the wall until she reached the corner, peeking around it. After confirming it was safe, she continued to walk cautiously. The Faunus shook her head, ashamed of her own paranoia. Beacon was one of the safest places she could think of, what did she have to be afraid of?

Still, this didn't make the walk through the dark halls any more comforting. It was her own fault though, she thought to herself. She would've never had to do such a frightening thing if she hadn't decided to study at such a late hour of the night. Her exam wasn't for another week, why did she have to choose tonight to study? Velvet knew she worried too much when it came to her studies, and many times had she paid the price for it. Even so, she tried to stay positive and only think of getting back to the safety and familiarity of her dorm room with the rest of her team.

Eventually, Velvet reached the doors that led outside. This part of the walk was going to be even worse, she would feel even more vulnerable and exposed as she walked across the campus grounds to get to her dorm. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself, and shoved the doors open. Immediately, the cool night air brushed against her face, making her shiver. The doors slammed shut behind her, and she continued her quick pace. Luckily, the path to her dorm was lit with lampposts, so at least it would be easier for her to see. The wind blew across the grounds of Beacon, causing the trees to create an eerie noise as their leaves brushed together. Way off in the distance, the howl of a Beowolf in the Forever Fall Forest caused Velvet to jump. Even though she knew the Beowolf wouldn't be able to penetrate Beacon's defenses, she stopped to hide behind a tree, checking her surroundings once again. Velvet was now trembling vigorously, not from the cold, but from fear. Up ahead, she could see the lights of her dorm glowing through the night. Just a little bit more, she thought. Just a few more minutes and she would reach the warm, safe building. She gave a small smile as she thought of the rest of her team, all welcoming her back to what she considered her home. She would make it to her room, and all would be well. With a deep breath, Velvet stepped out from behind the tree and repositioned herself onto the sidewalk.

Suddenly, just as she started to continue her walk, a large pair of arms grabbed her from behind, one covering her mouth and the other securing her around the middle. Velvet tried to scream, but the noise was muffled by the large hand covering her face like a muzzle. "Shhhh, hey, quiet down. We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we, Bunny Girl?"

The deep, quiet voice of the attacker stopped her screams, and she started to struggle in his arms, trying to break his grip. The man held on to Velvet like an iron vice, keeping her locked in place. He chuckled, saying softly,

"This night just keeps getting better and better. I never did enjoy detention, how am I supposed to have any fun in there?"

Velvet's eyes widened, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she suddenly recognized the voice of her attacker. It was Cardin Winchester, the bully who had abused and humiliated her on several previous occasions. She thought that he was an arrogant prick, always bullying the weaker kids at school, especially those who were Faunus.

Velvet stopped struggling, knowing it was useless to try to escape. She recalled the time he had grabbed her rabbit ear. Cardin was very strong, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape his grip. Her heart pounding, she stood still, hoping Cardin would let her go soon. He wasn't going to hold her for long, was he? He couldn't, she thought. If he got caught for what he was doing now, keeping her held in place, there would be serious reprimands. He had to let her go. But instead, he pulled her back to look down directly into her eyes, his blue ones illuminated menacingly by the street lamps. Velvet whimpered involuntarily as he began to speak again.

"Well, Bunny Girl, I'm ready to have fun now. And you're gonna help me. Now, walk." Without removing his arms, Cardin started walking forward, forcing her to walk with him. It was an uncomfortable way to walk, but Velvet had no choice but to move in his preferred direction. Instead of walking to Velvet's dorm, Cardin directed her to a closer building. Velvet recognized it as one of the academic centers of the academy. Her chest heaved as the two reached the entrance to the building. Cardin removed his arm from her belly to open the door. Once inside the dark hallway of the dorm building, Cardin started looking around, searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for, Velvet thought, because he harshly whispered the word "walk" and the two began their pace down the hall.

Velvet shivered as Cardin breathed down her neck, his grip still secure around her middle. She felt herself blush as she thought about how close he was to her. She could feel the warmth from his body pouring into her, the firm muscles in his arms as he secured her against his fit body. She trembled as she thought about what Cardin could possibly do; it didn't appear as if there was anyone in the building, which only made her more terrified.

The two were getting closer to the door now, and Velvet saw a panel drilled to front that read "For custodial use only". Cardin again removed his arm from Velvet's waist to reach forward and twist the doorknob. To Velvet's dismay, the handle twisted with ease, meaning the door wasn't locked. Cardin then opened the door silently, and it swung on its hinges without a single creak. Once opened, the two stepped inside, and Cardin slowly shut the door behind them. As soon as the latch clicked into place, the last bit of light left the room, and they were plunged into complete darkness.

Suddenly, Cardin threw Velvet off of him, and she yelped as she tumbled into the various custodial items, sending them and herself crashing to the floor. The items clattered for a bit more, and once again, all was silent except for the sound of Cardin's hands fumbling for a light switch. Moments later, a single lightbulb above the two blazed to life, illuminating the custodial closet. Velvet now saw what she had been thrown into. A mop bucket and several brooms had been knocked to the floor. Velvet had been unhurt, but she knew that she was now trapped. The walls of the custodial closet were lined with shelves containing bottles of cleaning fluid, paper towels, tools, and other various maintenance items. The only way out of the custodial closet was the door through which they entered, and it was being blocked by Cardin.

She began to whimper again and crawl backwards across the floor as Cardin gazed down upon her. His eyes seemed to feast on her body, scanning her up and down, which made Velvet especially uncomfortable.

"P-please Cardin, this isn't funny! Won't you please just let me go? I need to get back to my room!" Velvet could feel tears forming in her eyes as she pleaded with Cardin. However, he only laughed, saying, "Oh, you're not going anywhere, you dirty little Faunus." He moved in closer to her, now just a few feet away. Velvet kept crawling backwards until her back hit the cold, brick wall. With nowhere else to go, she shrank underneath his gaze, curling her body up tightly for protection. Her arms wrapped around her middle and her legs closed tightly together. She pulled them in close, instinctively protecting her vitals. Her tears were flowing now, she couldn't hold them back. As she sat against the wall weeping, Cardin reached down and grabbed one of her rabbit ears gently in his hand, making Velvet flinch.

"You know, you are pretty cute for a filthy animal." Cardin spoke in a soft, taunting voice while stroking her ears. Velvet cowered away from his touch even further, but he followed. He was so close now that his face was just a foot away from hers. Cardin gazed deep into her eyes, and she stared up into his, too afraid to look away. She was still sniffling, and was trembling violently in his grasp. She wanted to scream, to run, to do anything she could to get away from him, but she was so terrified that she couldn't even move.

With a swift motion, Cardin grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them against the wall. Velvet cried out, but was quickly silenced by a kiss. Her eyes widened, and she wanted nothing more than to break away from his grasp. However, he had her wrists pinned against the wall, keeping her mostly immobilized. Velvet would have felt immobilized either way, she thought. How was she supposed to react? Should she scream? Should she plead more? Maybe she should fight and try to hurt him? Was it right to do that? Even when it came to harming the creatures of Grimm, Velvet felt hesitant. The Grimm were living beings just as much as humans were, so it always felt wrong. She knew it was for a noble cause though, and knew that she was helping society by training to be a Huntress, so it was surely the right thing to do. However, Cardin was a person like her. Would it be right to hurt him in order to escape?

Cardin removed one of his hands from her wrists and began to stroke her thigh, still keeping her locked in a long kiss. Once again, Velvet felt tears streaming from her eyes. She was so confused and scared, and she knew what was coming eventually. If she didn't escape from Cardin soon, she knew that he was going to take the situation to more... forceful lengths. The thought was too terrifying for Velvet to even imagine, and yet that nightmare was rapidly unfolding right before her eyes. She had never done something so intimate with a man before, and she certainly didn't want her first time to be with Cardin.

Velvet knew what she had to do. One way or another, she had to escape this, even if it meant hurting Cardin. He had no right to be doing what he was doing, and for her to hurt him would be self-defense. She had to protect herself, even if it meant breaking her morals. Cardin withdrew from the long kiss and stared down at her, breathing heavily. Velvet looked down and saw that his pants were looking tighter than before. Cardin must have noticed where she was looking, because he gave a sly grin and began to unbuckle his belt. Velvet knew that this was her chance. With one swift motion, she drew her leg back and planted her foot in between his legs as hard as she could. Cardin let out a yelp and immediately fell to his knees, grabbing his groin in pain. Velvet jumped to her feet and attempted to run towards the door, but Cardin outstretched his arm, stopping her. Velvet began to swing at his face with both fists, and she even landed a few hits. Growling, Cardin jumped to his feet, grabbed her around the middle, and slammed her against the ground once more. This time it really hurt, and Velvet cried out in pain. Wiping the blood from his nose, Cardin laughed.

"This is exactly what I wanted! I love it when you put up a fight, it only excites me more." He reached forward and slapped her in the face. Velvet cried out once more, her face stinging. Cardin grabbed both of her Faunus ears in one hand and pinned her head against the wall, kissing her again. He was extremely vigorous this time. With his free hand, he grabbed the blouse of her school uniform and ripped it open, exposing her bare chest. Velvet grunted, her voice muffled by the kiss, and tried to push against his shoulders. It was no use though, Cardin was simply way bigger than she was, and therefore way stronger. He began to massage her exposed breasts, still keeping her head pinned against the wall.

Velvet felt tears streaming from her eyes again. She had never wanted anything more desperately in her life than to escape this, and yet it seemed that she had no way of doing so. Cardin withdrew from the kiss again. He positioned Velvet in such a way that had her lying on the floor. She clenched her legs together as tightly as possible, but Cardin grabbed her by the knees and pulled them apart. Velvet sobbed as he unzipped his pants, smirking. This was it, she thought. She was seconds away from having her innocence robbed from her forever. She looked up at the ceiling in misery; she couldn't bear to watch the pain she was about to endure.

Velvet's eyes focused on a bottle of fluid above her. It appeared to be a strong chemical used for cleaning. With a plan brewing in her mind, she looked back at Cardin. He had unfastened his pants and dropped them to his ankles, and was now on his knees.

"I'm about to make it painful for you to so much as walk for the next week." Cardin reached down to pull off Velvet's pantyhose. As soon as he did, Velvet reached up and grabbed the bottle of cleaner. She slammed it down on Cardin's head, spilling its contents all over both of them. Velvet was uninjured, but Cardin screamed and immediately grabbed his face. Whatever was in the bottle must have been an intense chemical, and it was now in Cardin's eyes. This was exactly the chance that Velvet needed. She jumped to her feet and sprinted towards the door, leaving Cardin writhing on the floor in pain. Before leaving the room, Velvet turned and gave Cardin one last look. She was unsure whether or not to help him, even after he had tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do. She decided against it, shaking her head. She wasn't going to let her compassion get the best of her and put herself in danger again. She turned and walked out, leaving Cardin to solve his pain on his own.

Once out of the closet, Velvet ran as fast as she could, still taking in what had just happened. Had she really just escaped by possibly blinding Cardin for the rest of his life? She felt bad about it, but she had to defend herself. It was her right to. She reached the door of the academic building and burst through it, trying not to slow her pace. Once outside, she noticed her chest felt particularly cold and looked down. She realized that her blouse was still ripped open and her chest was wet with the cleaning fluid, leaving her breasts still exposed to the cold air. She grasped the ripped edges of the blouse and covered her breasts as best as she could, continuing to run away from the academic center. The chemical had splashed onto much of her body, leaving her even colder in the brisk autumn wind. Velvet hoped that the cleaning fluid wouldn't leave chemical burns on her body. Fortunately for her, she wasn't experiencing any pain yet.

Velvet reached the doors of her residence hall. She opened the doors softly, not wanting to wake anybody who was asleep. She breathed heavily as she walked down the dark hallway towards her dorm room. She didn't know how she was going to explain what had happened to the rest of her team, nor did she know what was going to happen to Cardin. So many things were unknown, but Velvet didn't worry too much for the time being. She was alive and unharmed, and that's what was important. She breathed a sigh of relief as she reached the door to her room. She was gonna be okay.


End file.
